


Do not piss off an Angel

by Paradigmenwechsel



Series: Kreatief - Low creativity [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominance, Forced care, M/M, Multi, Sexual Treatment, forced control, forced relaxation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Dean is lately unbearable, his anger and stress taking over his anyway difficult Character.It is Cass who finally has enough, eager to remind the Human on/at the Natural Order of things.





	Do not piss off an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> It starts strong and …, well does not go on this way…  
> However it is done and I’m good to go, to move on.  
> And do not expect a Story. ^^!
> 
> Nope Beta, nope Native but still enjoy, or not, always your decision. ^^P

Do not piss off an Angel SPN FF

 

“Come on Cass…!” Dean commanded, leaving Sam frowning at the easy obedience of their Angel who was following right away although Dean was just more angry about Sam right now and still not on good terms with Castiel either.

# ***

The older Winchester was not talking, roaming his room he/they had ended up in without any reason at all.  
For a moment, in his unchanneled anger, Dean rummaged in one of the drawers before turning at the Angel still motionless standing close to the door within the Hunters private place.

Castiel was carefully, had a steady eye one the Humans next move.  
But it took a moment for Dean to do just that, within a blink closing the gap between them and reaching for the Angel, grabbing for his hair and quite rough, pulling him in for an aggressive kiss.  
All of his build anger towards Sam’s sceptical comments, about Dean’s currently uncontrollable temper and ill fitting behaviour, were circling in the older Winchesters anyway overwhelmed mind.

Deans grip tightened in Castiels hair, roughly he was handling the Angel towards the bed.  
And although not really in the mood, he wanted to get rid of this inner turmoil and, not for the first time Cass was the one Dean turned too as he yanked the Celestials head back and stared into those deep, endless blue eyes.

He didn’t even saw it coming…

# ***

Suddenly but slowly Castiel moved his head, bringing it up, ignoring that he was held, tightly, by the Humans hand, that Dean was pulling at his hair, normally painfully dragging at them to get the Angel back in that wanted position.  
But completely unfaced, Castiel moved, locking eyes as his face got closer while/as he gained the upper hand, with seemingly no effort at all…

# ***

“I’ve warned you.” Castiel was speaking closely to his Humans face, their foreheads almost touching in that threatening, controlling posture.

“I believe there is a misunderstanding in your interpretation of my patience towards you!” Castiel warned again.  
“I do not like being used in your temper, I do not intend on playing this role in your childish behaviour.”

Without any warning signs Cass pushed Dean back, having the Hunter helplessly slumping, almost flying, on his bed at the centre of the room, before the Celestial followed with just a few steps.

He reached for Dean’s leg, easily pulling back a very surprised Winchester.  
The dark blonds tall, build, large body sliding down on his sleeping furniture without any resistance, leaving Dean to gasped at the unknown, forceful handling he had experienced only twice from the Celestiel who had gotten him out of hell so very long ago…

“Cass….wai….!” Dean tried.  
But the Angel wasn’t listening, further more simply turning the Hunter and holding him down on his stomach while also spreading his legs.

“CASSS THAT::…..!” But the Angel ignored every struggle, every loud complain of the far weaker Human.

“You’ve not been kind lately Dean. To neither of us, to your Brother and me…”  
“I do understand that you are in distress of the decisions you consider your own… But let me advice you once more not to overstep our existing ranking/bond, which I participate willingly in/at and not by natural order…” 

Castiel sounded angry, he sounded really angry, more than Dean ever had seen or heard him like since a long long time, maybe ever.  
It was a shock, to say it at least, as his jeans suddenly was/got ripped off his legs, tossed aside without further interest.

“Cass…please…” Dean changed automatically into begging, irritated about this unknown, unexpected own reaction.  
“I do not intend to listen to you tonight. You’ve stepped over your position and powers way to often these late months…”  
Castiel was actually growling, his voice dropping even further, sending cold chills over the Winchester Hunter.

“I am fairly assure that you do need a reminder of our private agreement to collect yourself without further harming the once in your close proximity, those who care and worry for you. The once you’ve made it very difficult for, to work and live with you currently.”

\----------

It maybe was logic or an intervention what Cass was giving here right now, but it completely past Dean who was way to busy trying to keep his left small dignity, pushing away the Angels hands and holding up his own black pants while still struggling to get up and out of the Celestials hold.  
Just another thing Castiel ignored, ripping off that rest piece of clothing, following through with an unexpectedly fast move, slapping the Hunters now bare buttocks…  
The impact sound echoing through the small Winchesters Bedroom...

“AH..!!!! THE SHIT!!!” Dean complained loudly, slowly getting really angry himself, and still completely helpless at it all.  
It was just a useless try of self protection in his momentarily insecure and nervous state…  
Not sure what to make out of this damn situation, forced into that very vulnerable and helpless position by a definitely overpowering Supernatural Being.

# ***

Sam could hear his Brother grunting, gasping in exhaustion through the closed door, not even being that close yet.

He had wondered over the whereabout of Cass after quite some time had passed, knowing that Dean would get rid of the other man the moment he would have enough and burned off his rage and restless, angry energy.

Sam was frowning suspiciously as he heard a painful whimper coming from the other side of the door, a sound that had rarely caught his ear before, but he definitely could identify as his Brothers.

Something was not right…!!!

# ***

Dean gasped, clawing the bedding. With his upper body pressed down, his ass lifted up and his legs spread just a little bit too far, unable to move but rocked vigorously back and forth in Castiels aggressive thrusts, he was helpless.

Sam stared as his Brother stubbornly bit his lower lip, trying hard not to let go any other sound that might could have revealed his current state, his pain, his exhaustion.., and his arousal…for simply being used, taken without having any say in it.

He was pathetic, trash, weak…  
Another deep thrust, ripping a similar deep groan from the Hunters throat, distracted Dean from/in his down going Spiral of mortification, as if Cass was eager to fuck out every of the Humans own thoughts.

Sam was stunned, undecided and shocked.  
He couldn’t process what he was seeing, not sorting what he had stumbled into right now, oddly trapped and focusing only on that constant movement of his Brothers body and their Angel behind him.

# ***

In a daze and still undecided on what to do, Sam had gotten closer, his breath hitching at the view, especially Dean’s already stretched, sloppy and puffed out Entrance.  
It was obvious that he was fucked like this, in those staccato, hard, clutching thrusts, for quite a while now…

“C…a..s...s….hng….”  
“Ss..to….p..”  
Dean begged, choppy/clipped and breathless in his words, …and again, completely ignored in his plea.

# ***

The Angel did not comment, did not moan or show any other signs of his personal arousal other than thrusting with a rock hard erection in that unfailing rhythm that had Sam unable to leave…

Once again Dean whimpered tiredly, stuck in that screwing hold, uncompromisingly kept in place and still rocked back and forth.  
As Sam finally found his voice…

“Dean…?”  
The younger Brothers tone sending an immediate, extremely forceful struggle through the Hunters body as he, panic-stricken tried to escape from his embarrassing, shameful, unacceptable disgusting Position.  
Another helpless, useless try he realized to late as Castiel pushed him back down to remind the Hunters current place…

“UNGh….CA.ss..plea…hng.”  
Dean begged again, afraid to be seen like this by his younger Sibling, by Sam who he was supposed to protect, suppose to care for, to be strong for...

\----------

“Your Brother might be interested in reminding you on your belonging as well?”  
Castiel suddenly questioned, having Dean stiffening beneath his stoic hand that was still holding down the dark blond man in between the shoulder blades, still driving in, using this unbreakable, undisturbable rhythm/pace of his…

“NO..Cass…. NO!”  
Dean gasped in terror at the idea of being lowered that far…, being limited to his Brothers hole…  
He bucked, even managed to have the Angel slipping out, and almost to turn on his back, escaping the Celestials grip, almost…

“I .., …can I…De?”  
Sam was lost in his awe and irritation, watching his Brothers struggle.  
Deans old, long gone pet name slipping his lips by accident and sheer want…

“He has no decision to make.” Castiel decided/stated, easily positioning a suddenly less struggling, Dean back into place.

# ***

Sam was touching, all over, every part of his limited Sibling. His hands roamed gently over the heated, slightly sweaty skin.  
Gestures of pure admiration and care, Gestures Dean would have never allowed when given an option.  
But Sam knew that it wasn’t out of dislike for the older one to restrain himself, to deny himself any kind of affection even though seeking it, just like every one else.

Dean had always been a man of extremes, guided, moved by emotions but unable to handle them, and there fore avoiding it by any meaning. It always had him ending up in that highly explosive, angry state that had him lashing out against each and everyone around.

But right now, here, Castiel had somehow managed to leash this proud man that Sam knew his Brother for. The Angel had dragged Dean into a Corner, like Sam would have never dared to do, even though trying and being blocked at it.

It was extreme, the younger Hunter thought, but it was fitting, part of Sam decided as he looked at Castiel who was still holding Dean down.  
“I want to look at him…” Sam suddenly stated, at the same time ignoring the slight moan and the combined whimper coming from his older Brother.

Once more Dean tried to fight.  
It was less enthusiastic or intense than it had been the moment Cass had tried to force himself in hours before…  
But the Winchester Hunter was still trying in his long time imprinted behavioristics and reflexes, unable to ever letting go…

# ***

Dean’s eyes widened, he stared, his intense green focused on Sam who tried not to interpret it in any way.  
His budge Brother, his strong, unbreakable Hero, his long live Caretaker was looking up, maybe for the first time in his life, really seeing Sam, unable not to.  
And Sam, even though nervous, lined up to slowly, very slowly sink in.

Dean twitched beneath him, not in pain but sincere surprise about what was happening right now.

Cass had turned him on his back as Sam had simply asked for it, suddenly urged to see and look to his Brothers face.

# ***

His thrusts were shallow, experimental at first…, and Castiel was holding the older Hunters arms in place, above his first humans head.

But Dean was just looking at the eyes of his Brother, Sammy’s eyes, the eyes of that boy he had carried out of that burning house, in what felt a lifetime ago.

# ***

Sam got desperate, his hold on the older Brothers hips tightening, bruising as he pulled him down, impaling him further without restrain or hesitation, not caring that it wasn’t quite fair, and that Dean had nothing to oppose to that right now, simply forced to take it any way Sam would give.

He was still staring in that warning, stubborn look, his green blazing as if he still was in a position to give commands.  
But Sam was not shrinking back, not giving in this time and not bowing…  
Instead the taller mans face hardened as he intensified his thrust even more slamming in, ripping out grunt by grunt from his older Sibling spread out beneath, with his legs lifted, lined at Sam’s sides, and his arms kept in place by their Angel friend.

It was a fight, a test of strengths in body and in mind, and it was unbelievable that even now Dean was not willing to step back, maybe unable to, maybe enjoying this game, Sam didn’t know, didn’t care as he leaned over, sliding in, to his Brothers limits before roughly forcing Dean into a very desperate kiss, biting those soft, formed lips and sucking that experienced tongue…  
Years and Years of restrained frustration, desperate hopes and tries of connection, sudden and unexpectedly breaking through, opening the dam of hidden Emotions…

# ***

Castiel watched with interest at that unusual communication between his Human Brothers…  
Watched how Sam tried to overthrow his older Brother, how he tried to change some ranking.  
And the Angel got it…  
He got it, his fingers gently starting to move along his first Humans wrist in his attempts to balance in this otherwise roughly act.

# ***

Sam fucked in relentlessly, unwilling to let got and equally stubborn to get his Brother to role, to bow for him, visibly and without doubt.  
The dark haired Hunter was sweating, rutting and circling in as deep as he could get, as fast as he could manage.  
A physical try to join them, to seal their bond and connection to bound the other one in any way possible.

Both Winchesters were gasping, grunting in their exhaustion and fiercely spirit to hold their ground…, both of them unable to let go of the other Brother.

Castiel watched as Sam was obviously reaching his boiling point, getting closer to his finish through the pure excitement and feeling of power right now.  
And it obviously was frustrating to see that Dean wasn’t even hard anymore…, arrogantly grinning although completely spent, still holding to the worst of his Character treats, leaving Castiel equally unsatisfied about where this was going.  
This was not meant for Dean to have his game, the Celestial decided, his pointing finger gently caressing the Humans wrist in his still iron hold.

\----------

The Energy was flooding Deans body, spreading all over and having the Hunter on fire fast…  
With Sam brutally, like an animal rutting in, his muscles already spasm in painful cramps, Deans body started to vibrate, to heat up all over.

The Hunters eyes betrayed him as he stared in sudden irritation and surprise, his head jerking back in that incredible wave of pleasure as Sam fucked him further on, over his own limits, through his own hard orgasm and even after he had marked his Brother deep within, spilling all of his hot seed.  
Sam was still rutting, thrusting desperately, grabbing for his Brother flatted dick, using hard and fast strokes to feel the erection build in his hand…  
And even though done already, the younger Hunter relentlessly buried his shaft in, completely ignoring his own physical limits to get his Brother to come by his doing while obscenely lewd grunting the older ones name…

“DEahn…!!”  
Sam leaned in, even more joining their bodies, fully covering his Brother with all of his.

Deans smug grin was ripped off his face as he was finally loosing his self control, unable to restrain himself anymore and flooded with his, once more, fastly building Arousal…

“Say..hn.. it…” Sam was breathlessly groaning, clinging to the heated body beneath and pulling him in while resting his head on Deans shoulder…  
“Sa.y…my…na..hm..e…” He gasped, still fucking, still thrusting into that suddenly more pliant big Brother…

“…say….it…” Sam ended up begging in his completely overstimulated state, feeling himself sore and flaccid, still desperate to have that ‘win’, to see his Brother coming on his dick, on his handling, calling his name…

Castiel bowed down just a little bit, leaning in to his first Human.  
His deep voice whispered some enochian close to the dark blond Hunters ear.

“Remember your position, …and we will take you both…” Castiel growled promising, and with a breathless moahn, rasping his Brothers name…  
Dean finally came…, spurting his collected and long hold back load all over Sam’s hand and fingers that were still hectically stroking. He came on his own stomach and on Sam’s closely leaned in chest…

Both Brothers except breath, their bodies shaking, Deans joints sore and immovable right now, his ass used and sloppy, stretched and opened and still stuffed with Sams flaccid dick, they layed in front of their Angel, waiting out the intense aftermath…

Dean didn’t even tried to move his arms down as he could feel Castiel slowly letting go, as he could feel his body being freed from any possible restriction…  
He didn’t move, not at all, staying layed out on his back between the other men, his legs hanging over Sam’s thighs, his arms still above his head and himself still closely connected with/to his younger brothers crotch…, painted and covered in his rapidly cooling jizz.

Dean felt calmed, he felt exhausted, tired, completely wrecked, but Dean felt calmed…  
The Hunter stared at the ceiling of his own Bedroom, looking up and enjoying his empty mind…  
All of his anger and worries suddenly gone as he started to count the gaps up there…, not ready yet to face this weird ‘thing’ down here…, but easily accepting the comforting, soothing effect.  
For once in weeks he wasn’t feeling that edgy, that restless anymore…

He could figure it out later on, Dean thought…  
For now though, there was Sam’s weight and warmth all over him…, within him…, Cass gently playing with his fingers, lazily caressing the Hunters relaxed arms and shoulders, while Sam started nuzzling, nipping on/at/in his Brothers easily bared neck, his eyes closed in pure bliss and awe..., and complete overwhelmed exhaustion…as his hands as well started roaming over his older Brothers spent body…, his chest, his sides, his hips, his resting legs and back again…

Dean didn’t complain, did not fight, did not reject, the hands that were fondling, massaging and soothing him.  
The Winchester Hunter barely could keep his eyes open anymore and allowed himself to drown, to get under in that comfy treatment…, seemingly immovable but freely accepting the other men’s care as he was slowly drifting off into a relaxing, restful sleep.  
‘Safe…’, Dean thought…

Not really thinking about it, not yet, not at all…, not ever…  
….till next time…

 

End


End file.
